metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Tamura
Naoto Tamura/Jiban is a human revived as a cyborg by Doctor Igarashi to fight Bioron. He is capable of reverting to his human identity at will. He holds the rank of police commissioner (as a robot) and detective (as human). Jiban's programming enables him to follow these directives: #Arrest criminals in any circumstance without a warrant. #Punish criminals on his own judgment if they happen to be members of Bioron. #Use lethal force depending on the circumstances. In human form, Naoto often plays the fool and is looked on down by Youko and Kiyoshirou for this, but Youko begins to warm up to him after realizing he could be Jiban. Biography In a stage show where the Turborangers are seen fighting Hundred Boma Tribes, Kamen Rider Black RX and Jiban arrive and assist the Turborangers. In a stage show where the Turborangers are seen fighting Hundred Boma Tribes, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Jiban, Jiraya, Red Falcon, Yellow Lion, Red Mask, Pink Mask, Green Flash, and Change Dragon arrive and assist the Turborangers. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Jiban Arsenal Jiban's Badge It can be used as a communicator to contact Harry Boy, Seiichi and Mayumi in Jiban's Base or used to summon any of his vehicles, as well as to control their armaments electronically. Articles Every episode, when Jiban faces his Bionoid enemy, he ejects his badge from his waist and shows it to the monster, reading a code of articles and laws that served as his directives (much like the CPU Directives in RoboCop, but giving him a greater freedom instead of restraining it): *(1st Article) Mobile Detective Jiban, under any circumstances, can arrest the criminal without a warrant. (（第一条）機動刑事ジバンは、いかなる場合でも令状なしに犯人を逮捕することができる。, (Daiichijō) Kidō Keiji Jiban wa, ikanaru baai demo reijō nashi ni hannin o taiho suru koto ga dekiru.) *(2nd Article) Mobile Detective Jiban, in case the enemy is recognized as Biolon, can apply the punishment by his own judgement. (（第二条）機動刑事ジバンは、相手がバイオロンと認めた場合、自らの判断で犯人を処罰することができる。, (Dainijō) Kidō Keiji Jiban wa, aite ga Baioron to mitometa baai, mizukara no handan de hannin o shobatsu suru koto ga dekiru) **(Attachment) Depending on the circumstances, even erasing him is allowed. (（補足）場合によっては抹殺することも許される。, (Hosoku) Baai ni yotte wa massatsu suru koto mo yurusareru) *(3rd Article) Mobile Detective Jiban's maximum priority is human life, and every given order that disregards this can be rejected. (（第三条）機動刑事ジバンは、人間の生命を最優先とし、これを顧みないあらゆる命令を排除することができる。, (Daisanjō) Kidō Keiji Jiban wa, ningen no seimei o saiyūsen toshi, kore o kaeriminai arayuru meirei o haijo suru koto ga dekiru) *(5th Article) In the case of Biolon manipulating the humans' heart, the punishment can be applied by his own judgement. (（第五条）人間の信じる心を利用し、悪のために操るバイオロンと認めた場合、自らの判断で処罰する事ができる。, (Daigojō) Ningen no shinjiru kokoro o riyō shi, aku no tame ni ayatsuru Baioron to mitometa baai, mizukara no handan de shobatsu suru koto ga dekiru) *(6th Article) The crime of disposing of children's dreams, and hurting their heart is especially severe. (（第六条）子どもの夢を奪い、その心を傷つけた罪は特に重い。, (Dairokujō) Kodomo no yume o ubai, sono kokoro o kizutsuketa tsumi wa toku ni omoi) *(9th Article) Mobile Detective Jiban can erase everyone that destroys all lifeforms' peace by his own judgment. (（第九条）機動刑事ジバンは、あらゆる生命体の平和を破壊する者を、自らの判断で抹殺することができる。, (Daikyūjō) Kidō Keiji Jiban wa, arayuru seimeitai no heiwa o hakai suru mono o, mizukara no handan de massatsu suru koto ga dekiru) Spikes It is hidden in Jiban's upper arms to puncture and break a hold or to shoot. Jiban Hip Beam It is hidden in Jiban's upper arms to shoot into areas that cannot be accessed through physical means (example: doors). Jiban used it in the movie. Maximillion Type 3 :Jiban's personal jutte-like weapon. Concealed in a collapsible holster located on his right leg, it can transform into either Pistol, Stun Gun, or Sword Mode. The Maximillian Type 3 can also perform the following moves and techniques: #'Disclose Shock': It is used in stun gun mode, essentially a stun gun. #'Last Shooting/Search Buster': It is used in pistol mode, firing laser shots. #'Jiban End' (Energy Sword): It is used in sword mode, splits enemies in half. Daedalus Jiban's personal cannon. Required to perform the Daedalus Bombard Technique, which is used to finish off foes. It can be made into a Jetpack jet to enable Jiban to fly short distances. Autoderringer Jiban's personal rifle. He acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. It has a machine gun mode and a bazooka mode. The machine gun mode is used to stun and set up the enemy; after an "Energy Charge" in which the bazooka is charged, it fires a powerful shot to finish off the enemy. It was destroyed by Gibanoid during Jiban's final fight with him. Powerbreaker A left arm attachment. It can be used to attack enemies. He acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. Needricker A right arm attachment. It can be used to drill into areas that cannot be accessed through physical means (e.g. doors). Acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. Super Police Machine Reson Jiban's patrol car, a modified Pontiac Firebird with a sixth generation computer and hence a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Gibanoid. Super Police Bike Vaican Jiban's Suzuki motorcycle with a sixth generation computer and hence a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Gibanoid. Super Police Jet Spylas Jiban's stealth fighter plane with a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Doctor Giba using his ship's weapon systems. Metal Hero Key The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It is used by . Behind the scenes to be added Category:Protagonist Category:Non human metal heroes